Tutoring
by SillyKwado
Summary: Feliciano is failing his German 102 class and the only way to get that grade back up is to go to tutoring. However, the tutor is a scary German with a bad reputation! How is poor Feli going to survive? AU! Hinted possible GerIta if you want


"Der Man kann…" Herr Payne drawled on and on. Feliciano was semi-positive that whatever the professor was talking about was important but he just couldn't pay attention. His mind wanders too much for this class. It wasn't the German language – he actually liked German if he could be bothered to pay attention. Everyone at Hetalia International University had to take another language aside from the person's native language and English. Feliciano chose German because Germany's near Italy and it seemed easy, much to his brother's protests and ranting. Lovino, for some reason Feliciano doesn't know, absolutely hates German… and Germany… and everything related to Germany.

Feliciano looked up at the clock. 15 minutes to go and then he can have pasta! His mood perked up a bit. Probably part of the reason he can't pay attention in class is because he's so hungry and he can't even eat before this class!

"-disappointed with the results, but it was the first test." Professor Payne said to the class while holding a stack of papers. _Tests?_ Feliciano thought, registering with the teacher said. _Oh, those tests._ He remembered the chapter test he took last week. It didn't turn out so well... but! Maybe he'll surprise himself with a good grade!

"Herr Vargas," the teacher called Feliciano to hand back his test. Feliciano giggled to himself in his mind. His name sounded so funny when you try it in German. He briefly wondered what his name would sound like by a real German with a heavy accent.

He returned to his seat with the test in hand, heart sinking as he flipped it over. 48%. He just basically bombed his first major test. Glancing through it, he honestly couldn't tell what he did wrong. Why was German 102 so much harder than 101? He did fairly well in 101, granted it was mostly vocab and basic sentence structures, whereas now they were learning _accusativ_ and _dativ_ and past tenses.

"Now remember," Herr Payne started once he handed back all of the tests. "This is just the first test. We do have the GA available to tutor you as well. Herr Beilschmidt is available from 1-3pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays at the tutoring center. He'll be happy to help you with anything you need." Feliciano gulped.

He has heard about "Herr Beilschmidt." Some of his classmates from the German class went to see him on the first day of tutoring… they never went back. They said he was mean, intimidating, and very strict. He sounded scary! There was no way Feliciano was ever going there!

He looked down at his test. He definitely needed the help though. Maybe he should just try the scary GA…? After all, he might not be so scary! Maybe he just has a scar on his face and the girls were intimidated by it? Yeah! That's probably it!

He'll definitely go see the GA tomorrow!

* * *

A few days later found Feliciano in his German classroom – the class he was still failing because he still hasn't gone to the tutoring center. It's not his fault the GA has a bad reputation and sounds so scary! Feliciano liked to think he was brave, but he wasn't and he knew that.

Herr Payne was passing back the quizzes they took the day before. Maybe the test was just a fluke and Feliciano did really well on this! However, when he got back the quiz, it said 2/10… and had a sad face at the top which broke Feli's heart.

He really needed to go to the tutoring center.

* * *

It was 1:20pm and Feliciano hasn't quite made it into the tutoring center yet. In fact, he was still standing outside the door like he has been for the past 8 minutes. He was so nervous and debating on whether or not he should risk his life to talk to the scary man – and holy fazoli was he scary!

Feliciano just glanced into the room to see if he was there but that had been more than enough to see the angry expression on his face. Feliciano nearly cried right then and there, and he hasn't even walked in yet!

He really needed this grade, but what was more important? His German 102 grade or his life? Definitely his life.

Feliciano glanced at the scary GA one more time before he'd leave, but this time he noticed the tables surrounding him. All the tables had people there conversing and helping, but the GA was by himself with his materials all ready and set up around him. He looked... lonely.

The Italian felt his heart tug looking at the GA. The guy was taking time out of his day to help students after all. Suddenly, Feliciano felt guilty for even thinking about leaving before he gave him a chance. Maybe one time wouldn't hurt?

Feliciano took a deep breath, whispered a quick prayer in Italian, and walked into the room.

Clutching his German book tightly to his chest, he approached the almost-empty table.

The GA looked up at the approaching Italian with a glare causing Feliciano to freeze slightly. The blonde seemed to realize what he was doing and tried to soften his glare.

"Hallo," he started hesitantly, glancing at the book in Feliciano's arms. "Are you here for German tutoring?" Feli could only nod.

He sounded really strict and it made Feliciano want to cry, but he will not! He will be brave and be nice to the scary man with the heavy accent. Feliciano assumed it German. If it wasn't for the fact that he was so scary, he may have even found the accent endearing.

"Gut," the GA continued after a moment once he realized he was not going to get a verbal answer. "Please have a seat." Feliciano quickly sat down.

"Right," the German started again. "What level are you in?"

"102," Feliciano squeaked out. The GA nodded.

"Ah, gut. Ich hieße Ludwig Beilschmidt. Und dir?" _My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. And you?_

Feliciano blinked before he realized that the question was directed at him and he needed to answer.

"Eech haisa Feliciano Vargas," he responded slowly. Ludwig was patient and nodded once Feliciano finished.

"It is nice to meet you, Feliciano," Ludwig said with more of a softness to his accented voice, and Feliciano realized that maybe he wasn't so scary after all.

* * *

A/N

Okei, so not so much GerIta as I hoped :P Sorry there wasn't a lot to this story. I may make something to add on to this later on, but now my mind is drawing a blank, so yeah!

Hope you enjoyed the story! :3 It's based on my own Ger102 class and one of my classmates who I swear is just like Feliciano! (Only I don't think she's failing the class :P)

Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
